Ceremony
by DEMI TITAAAAAN
Summary: Pak Irvin pun memasuki kelas dan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi petugas upacara . Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada saat upacara ?


**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Title : Ceremony**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Written by : DEMI TITAAAAAN**

* * *

**"Hari Senin kita akan mengadakan upacara!"**

****Semua murid pada menangis dan ada yang tertawa tidak jelas . Ada yang terbang (?) , ada yang menggunakan tendangan fabulous yang di sponsor kan oleh orang tertinggi di dunia adalah Rivaille (#ngarep) .

**"Yang akan menjadi pemimpin upacaranya adalah RIVAILLE!"**

Satu kelas pada takut bahkan sampai collosal titan nya juga takut (?) karena melihat si muka super datar mengeluarkan aura gelap bagaikan awan gelap jadi hujan (?).

"Mati kau Irvin!" Gumam Rivaille secara terus menerus .

**"Dan bapak akan menuliskan nama nama yang akan menjadi petugas upacara pada Hari Senin di papan tulis."**

Kemudian pak Irvin (?) menuliskan nama nama yang menjadi oetugas upacara , yaitu :

Eren Jaeger = pembaca jalannya upacara (?)

Christa = dirigen

Jean , Marco , dan Armin = ketua regu

Annie , Mikasa , Sasha = pengibar bendera

Hanji = pembina upacara

Dan 9 murid yang menjadi petugas upacara , dari negara api menyerang sampai negara angin menyerang (#mabok) mereka terus menangis frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

*pada hari Senin*

Eren :" Upacara penaikan bendera , Hari Senin , Tanggal...tahun... Upacara segera di mulai , masing masing ketua regu menyiapkan barisannya.

"Siap grak" kata Jean , Marco dan Armin.

Eren :"Pemimpin upcara memasukin upacara."

(5 menit kemudian) hening...

(10 menit kemudian) hening...

(15 menit kemudian) hening...

"MANA PEMIMPIN UPACARANYA ?! KENAPA DARI TADI KAGAK KELUAR ?!" ocehan pak Irvin.

"Bodoh , saya dari tadi di depan anda" kata Rivaille.

"Hah ?! Sejak kapan kamu ada di depan saya ? " kata Irvin

"Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu" Kata Rivaille sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kok kagak keliatan ? Sepertinya kamu sudah terlalu pendek Rivai" kata Irvin terang terangan.

Lalu Irvin pun di tendang oleh Rivaille dengan menggunakan tendangan fabulous nya yang sangat tenar itu.

*lanjut ke jalannya upacara*

Eren :" Upacara di mulai . Petugas siap."

Lalu Annie , Mikasa , dam Sasha pun mulai mengibarkan bendera .

*lagu Indonesia Raya dimulai*

setelah selesai pengibaran bendera , eh Sasha malah jato ke dalem sumur (?) . Setelah itu Sasha di rawat di rumah sakin sekoting .

Eren :"sambutan dari pembina upacara."

Lalu Hanji pun mulai berceramah gak jelas seperti ini...

" HALO ANAK ANAK ! APA KABAR ? SEHAT ? BAIK ? SENTOSA ? SEJATRAH (?) ? DAN YANG LAIN LAINNYA OKE ! HARI INI , AKU MENJADI PEMBINA UPACARA ! OH YES! DEMI PALA KINCLONG SI CONNIE YANG DI GOSOK PAKE ABU GOSOK , SUNGGUH MENYILAUKAN SEKALI PALA ANDA ! ANDA SUDAH SEPERTI MATAHARI ! MARI ANAK ANAK KNITA BERTERIAK I LOVEYOU TITAN SECARA BERSAMA SAMA ! 1 , 2 , 3!"

hening...

"MANA SUARANYA ANAK ANAK ?! APAKAH KALIAN ITU TIDAK MENYUKAI TITAN ?! ITU SANGAT MEMBUAT AKU KECEWA ! OH TIDAAAK ! DUNIA MENJADI GELAAAAP!" Teriak gak jelas dari tadi si Hanji . Karena Rivai tidak tahan dengan suara toa nya si Hanji , dia menyuruh Eren untuk langsung melanjutkan upacaranya.

Eren :"Doa dipimpin oleh pembina upacara"

Rivaille :" kau sungguh bodoh Jaeger. Kau tidak tau suara toa nya si Hanji kah ? doa di pimpin oleh pemimpin upacara saja."

Eren :"Oke . Doa di pimpin oleh pemimpin upacara ."

Lalu rivaille pun jalan ke tengah lapangan dan berteriak seperti ini

"YA TUHAN ! GUA MAU TINGGI!"

karena doanya itu sungguh ngaco , dia pun di tendang oleh Mikasa

"Kau hanya bisa mimpi cebol." Kata Mikasa

Lalu mereka berdua pun malah berantem gak jelas dilapangan . lalu Eren melanjutkan jalannya upacara.

Eren :"Menyanyikan salah satu lagu wajib , lagu-"

Baru Eren sempat mengatakan lagunya , tapi malah Hanji yang memberi lagunya

"LAGU I LOVE YOU TITAN!"

Sang dirigen pun menjadi bingung karena lagunya seperti ini ...

**"SARANGHEYOOOOO~AKU SANGAT CINTA TITAN . SARANGHEYOOOOo~AKU SAYANG SAMA TITAAAAAN .** **OH MY TITAN YOU ARE MY LOVEEEE~" **kata Hanji sambil menari di atas pala collosal titan

Semua orang yang ada di upacar itu pun pada pingsan dan satu persatu di gotong ke rumah sakit .

Eren :" UPACARA SELESAI , MASING MASING MELARIKAN DIRI DAN MENYELAMATKAN DIRI DARI SUARA SI HANJI!" Perintah Eren dan dia pun langsung kabur dan lari.

Lalu Hanji pun di ikat di tiang bendera dan dia masih tetap melanjutkan nyanyi nya dengan judul lagu ' I Love Titan' itu .

.

.

.

The End

.

TBC~

.

.

Review ? :3


End file.
